Engaged At Sixteen
by Tu Amor
Summary: Riding in a car with a complete stranger to meet his boss wasn't part of her 'things to do before she dies', but so wasn't getting engaged at the age of sixteen. But when he becomes a larger part of her life, she begins to understand. A place where love no longer resides is a place of a deserted heart. SasuSaku
1. Start of Something

**A/N:**

** Hey guys! So this is my side story to when I'm writing drabbles and while on going, I will have to figure out the rest of Surfing Up Some Love, because I'm stumped. Nothing's coming to me. Anyway, this story is just something I had in mind and needed to write down before I forget, so enjoy! This story, if possible, will be updated every week.**

**DISCLAIMER****: SO I KEEP FORGETTING TO PUT THIS ON MY STORIES. BUT YOU GET THE GIST OF IT! I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OR FORM OWN NARUTO! BECAUSE IF I DID, SASUKE WOULD NOT BE EVIL, HE WOULD RETURN TO KONOHA LIKE A GOOD LITTLE UCHIHA, BUT SINCE I DON'T OWN NARUTO, HE'S A LOST CAUSE. SASUKE COME BACK TO KONOHA!**

* * *

**Engaged At Sixteen**

**Chapter 1: The Start Of Something**

* * *

_Tap _

_Tap_

Haruno Sakura was mindlessly tapping her pencil on her desk. It was a typical day in Konoha High. Haruno Sakura was just a plain Jane in her high school. She's the typical smart high school student, straight A's, excellent volleyball player and a model student. So just what's different about Haruno Sakura? Other than her bright pastel pink hair that reached mid back and her glowing emerald eyes.

Like everyone knows Haruno Sakura lived with her mother since birth. Her father was long gone, said to have died before birth. Everyone knew she lived and helped her mother who was sickly. And everyone knows that her mother had passed away last month.

Since then Sakura has been living on her own. From everything she ate to everything she owned, she's earned with her blood and tears. And she was damn proud. But coming home to the house her mother and her had shared just a couple months ago was a pain in her heart. Every time she entered her home, she felt empty. Just like her house.

Her mother was fighting ovarian cancer from ever since Sakura could remember. She's always taken care of her mother; she even got a job to help support them both. From what Sakura earned from working at both the café and the restaurant, they had enough to get by. Sakura never did once complain about their life. Her mother had always said that if she was born into a nicer family, she'd be better off. Of course Sakura disagreed with her mother, she said she's couldn't be happier.

Sakura had always thought ill of rich people saying that nothing they owned, they actually worked for. She thought of them as 'freeloaders' on Earth. They did nothing but yet they still get excessive amount of riches. Comparing them to Sakura and her mother, Sakura knew the things she had worked for had paid off.

Sakura's mother knew that they did not have enough money for her treatments. And she's was alright with that. She told Sakura that they didn't need to go through treatment because she would heal by herself. At that time, Sakura didn't know that cancer was incurable. As time drug on, she found out. She told her mother that she will get enough money for her treatment. And just when she had earned enough, her mother passed away.

* * *

Sakura finished her test and turned it in to the teacher who was just carelessly reading his bright orange book. She took a seat back at her own desk and continued staring out of the window. When her mother passed away, she had her mind set that she wanted to go to medical school. No matter how much work she has to do in school she will go to Konoha Medical University, the best medical school there is to offer near the area.

She had visited her mother's grave every day after school. At times Ino, Hinata or Tenten would join her. Sakura had quit the restaurant business weeks after her mother passed away. She decided to just stick with the café since she needed more time to study for school and go to medical school. She's determined to earn a scholarship for she is pretty sure she wouldn't be able to afford it even with two jobs.

Even though her mother had just passed away nearly a month ago, she has gained an enormous amount of knowledge of medical techniques. She actually found this medical information quite interesting. She had hoped to become a doctor and find a treatment that's enough to help cure cancer. She was not going to have other girls go through the same thing she has.

Other than school and medical books, Sakura had other passions. She enjoyed volleyball ever since Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had introduced her to the sport. Since then, she's been playing. Years and years of practice really did pay off. She was now the captain of the team and they were off to a good start.

"Hey Sakura-chan." Sakura turned around at the sound of the voice. Her three best friends Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten were standing around her. Hinata's voice was so soft and innocent, she immediately recognized it.

"Hey guys." Sakura greeted back, "Oh and Hinata, just call me Sakura, okay? The suffix makes me feel weird."

Hinata giggled, "Alright."

"So Saku, are you visiting your mother after school today?" Tenten had asked. She took a seat in front of Sakura.

"Yeah, volleyball practice is cancelled. So I thought about going over to Ino's store," She turned to Ino and smiled, "And get my mother's favorite roses before going to the cemetery."

Ino grinned at her brightly, "Then let's go together! First we'll go to my place and get the roses then we'll go visit Mrs. Haruno."

"Sounds like a plan!" Hinata said giggling.

The four had been best friends ever since they could remember. Sakura's mother had been good friends with their mothers so whenever Sakura's mother visited them, she'd always tag along. Soon after they began school and stuck by each other ever since.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of school. It was three p.m. when Sakura looked at the clock. She got up and met up with Ino and the others in front of the class room door before leaving to change her shoes and then visiting her mother.

"The café doesn't need you to work today?" Tenten asked slipping her shoes into her locker.

"Yeah, they got enough people. I got a call at lunch today, so hey free day for me." Sakura said slipping on her flats that she wore to school.

"Will you have enough money at the end?" Ino asked. They all knew about Sakura's financial problems with the house and everything, since they knew Sakura had spent a rather large amount of money on her mother's funeral.

"I think so; I saved up some money from the time I was saving up for mom's treatment." The three began making their way outside.

"Alright, if you ever need anything don't hesitate to tell us." Hinata said. Hinata was probably the only rich person Sakura could stand. Hinata being the heiress of the Hyuuga Corps, she was obviously loaded. But Sakura, being the person she is, didn't ask her friends for any help.

"I'm alright guys." Sakura said as the four friends slipped into the fresh, crispy air.

"Hey guys, what's going on over there?" Ino asked. They all turned their attention to the large group of students standing around the entrance of the school.

"Probably just some fancy new thing some rich person is showing off." Sakura said. Konoha High was a school where rich kids came. Since it was public, Sakura was free to go.

"Yeah, come on guys, let's head to the shop!" Ino said. They all nodded before proceeding their way out. On their way they looked at what the group was ogling about.

"WAIT!" a scream came. The scream made the girls turn around to see a man dressed in a black suit and black shades running towards them.

"Something we can help you with sir?" Tenten asked politely. The man stopped and looked at Sakura.

"Are you Ms. Haruno Sakura?" He asked showing the girls a picture of Sakura. The girls looked at the man.

"Yes, I am Haruno Sakura." The man grinned.

"We've been waiting for you Sakura-sama." Sakura looked shocked.

"Who are you? What's going on?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked over at the car the men arrived in.

"Wait a minute." Hinata started. She looked at the sign on the side of the vehicle. It was a red and white fan symbol, "That's the Uchiha family symbol. You're from the Uchiha family?"

"Hinata, do you know the Uchihas?" Tenten asked. Hinata nodded.

"We're business partners." The men in black immediately bowed to Hinata.

"Hello Hyuuga-sama. I didn't realize you were present." Hinata waved off the apology.

"It's fine. What do you need from Sakura?" The man rose.

"I guess I should start by introducing myself." The man bowed to the girls, "My name is Kai, and I am the personal assistant for Uchiha Sasuke-sama."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Sakura asked. What the hell was going on here? She was beyond confused by this man she didn't even know for ten minutes.

"He's the CEO of the Uchiha Corps, Sakura." Hinata explained.

"Yes, and he has asked for your presences Sakura-sama." Sakura's mouth dropped.

"Okay first of all, please don't call me Sakura-sama. I'm not one for formalities." Sakura said smiling, "Also, why does he need me? I don't even know him."

"I'm sorry Sakura-sama," Sakura raised an eyebrow at the man, "Oh my apologies, what would you like me to address you?"

"Call me whatever you'd like. I hate it when people use formalities on my name." The man bowed.

"Please, allow me to call you Sakura-san, after all you will become our mistress."

"What? Mistress?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oh, my apologies for my big mouth, I've said too much. Please, come with us and Sasuke-sama will explain the rest to you." Sakura took a step back.

"I-I don't know." Hinata put a hand on her shoulders.

"It's okay, I know them. You'll be fine, just go. Sasuke must need something from you if he sent his precious assistant." Hinata said saying the young man's name as if it was nothing.

Sakura looked at Ino and Tenten who just nodded at her, "Alright, I'll go." She gave all three of her friends a hug before leaving.

She took a step towards the black shiny car along with Kai. He opened the door and signaled her to take a seat, "We will be there shortly Sakura-san."

* * *

Not long after that the car began moving. Sakura took in the scenery of Konoha. She's seen most of it, but the houses and roads that they're currently traveling around was a complete blur to her. She had no idea that this kind of scenery was around here. The houses were massive. Nothing Sakura herself could afford no matter how long her worked at the café.

"Where are we heading?" Sakura asked.

"We're heading towards the Uchiha manor Sakura-san." Of course they were. She didn't know what made her waltz into a car with a complete stranger to meet his boss, but for some reason she felt safe.

Sakura had no idea why this guy wanted to see her in any way possible. She was just a regular sixteen year old in her third year of high school. Then Sakura realized something. Could it be debt? Did her mother do something without her knowing? No, that's not possible, her mother wouldn't do that. She barely had the energy to move.

Sakura looked out of the tinted window. What was going on now?

* * *

**A/N:**

** What did you think? Good? Bad? Delete? Continue?**

**And I'm sure many writers have said "Review please. It's a way of encouragement for this story." And I'm not saying that's not true, but every writer needs something to work with and that's where you readers can come in.**

** SO PLEASE, REVIEW THIS STORY! GIVE ME SOME FEEDBACK!**

** LOT'S OF LOVE! **

–**TU AMOR**


	2. Explanations

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad this story has been a big hit! So this is my thank you present! CHAPTER TWO UPDATED! Early update guys, this chapter was originally planned to have uploaded on Friday. So enjoy! I've worked my ass off on this chapter… too much typing…**

**DISCLAIMER****: I DO NOT IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM OWN NARUTO! **

* * *

**Engaged at Sixteen**

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

* * *

When the sleek black car pulled into a rather large manor, it finally hit Sakura. She was in a car with a CEO's personal assistant on her way to see this CEO, Uchiha Sasuke. Not even knowing what he wanted or why he wanted her, while she still had on her school uniform, she got in the car. And now they're here. Kai stepped out of the car and opened the door for Sakura.

As Sakura took her own step out of the vehicle, she took a glance up at the mansion. In this manor laid all of the answers. Inside a person held onto all the answers to her ridiculous questions.

"Welcome to the Uchiha manor Sakura-san." Kai said as he took a step into the gates and Sakura followed suit.

Sakura took in the scenery as they proceeded. The lawn looked as if it was freshly cut and the flowers look lively. Roses, tulips, lilies, and a million other kinds of flowers decorated the lawn. These flowers could even put the Yamanaka Flower Shop in shame.

You didn't need to be a genius to know that this house was in fact large. Sakura, never in a million years, thought she would even be able to see one let alone step into one. It was be a pipe dream to be able to live in one of these extravagant houses.

When she stepped into the house, the first thing she noticed was how cold it was. Cold, not meaning temperature, but how empty it seemed. No matter how many maids and butlers there were in this house, it could not mask the emptiness of it. Sakura looked around, nothing in this house said family to her. The house just felt like a lodging for random guests, nothing about the family of a large corporation.

"Please wait here Sakura-san; I will notify the young master that you are here." Sakura nodded as Kai went up the stairs and into what seemed like a large room.

Sakura waited. That she had no problem with. The house itself was nice. The feeling on the other hand, felt thick. Nothing like home, she didn't feel safe or comfortable. Feeling uncomfortable was very reasonable at the moment for Sakura. She was at the house with someone she didn't even know. Can anyone tell me how one can feel safe when in this type of situation?

"Sakura-san." Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, "Please, follow me."

Sakura complied with the order and took her own steps up the stairs. As Sakura came upon a large door and Kai opened it. Sakura and Kai both stepped in and the sunlight hit Sakura's eyes making her squint. She looked around and it seemed as if this was an office.

Sakura then looked ahead. Straight in front of her sat a young man around her age. His dark locks stood up in the back and he seems to be doing paperwork on a large cherry oak desk. Looking at the rather large pile on his desk, she took another step in.

The office was covered with book shelves, which was like a complete heaven to Sakura. There was a seating area used most likely for business gatherings and what not. But of course it wasn't anything too special. Sakura stopped just when she was getting close to the desk the young man was sitting at.

Sakura had no intentions of getting close to this man. Even if she knew him, she didn't want anything to do with him. Sakura wasn't one to judge a book by its cover, but this guy was a different story. Nothing about this man was friendly in any way. His aura seems dark and mysterious but his posture looked professional.

"Sasuke-sama, Sakura-san is here." Kai called. The guy, Sasuke, looked up at Sakura and set his pen down.

"Good Kai, you may leave now." Sasuke commanded. Kai bowed to both Sasuke and Sakura before leaving and shutting the door in the process.

Sakura looked uncomfortable as Sasuke stood up and walked around his desk. He stopped in front of the desk and gently leaned his body upon it. Sakura wasn't so sure about coming now. His face looked emotionless and those onyx eyes looked as if there was no end. Sakura took in his appearance to a deeper level. He was lean nonetheless and _very _handsome. That was not an understatement.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Sasuke said chuckling. Sakura looked up at him.

The first thing Sasuke noticed were her emerald orbs. He looked at them, they were full of pent up emotions and definitely had a warm aura around them. Sasuke knew that she was a beauty. His mother even said so and he didn't dare question the Uchiha matriarch's statement. Now he had a better look for himself, and it's no doubt that this girl belonged in this business. This girl definitely had what it takes to be an Uchiha.

"Sorry, you just seem scared to me that's all." Sakura looked down and for the first time in hours she spoke.

"I'm sorry; I'm just a little uncomfortable in this situation. Clearly you needed me and even sent Kai to collect me. I'm just wondering what your business is with me." Sasuke chuckled yet once again before smirking.

"As expected from the Haruno family. My mother said you were mature for your age, also commenting that you were a real beauty." Sakura smiled, "The reason I have for you here is that I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?" Sakura asked. Sasuke walked back around and opened a drawer. There he pulled out an envelope.

"This is a letter from your mother." Sakura looked shocked. How did her mother know them?

"My mother?" she muttered quietly, "How did you guys know my mother?"

"Your mother was a family friend of ours. My mother told me that we lost contact with her years ago, but now we finally got a letter from Mrs. Haruno." Sakura took the letter from the young Uchiha and opened it.

* * *

_Dear Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto,_

_Hello, I realized that we've lost contact with each other over the years, but I have something dearly to ask you and your family for. This may seem sudden or outrageous, but I've been battling ovarian cancer for years now. This is also the reason why I was unable to contact you. Anyways, I have been living with my daughter Sakura. And I don't have very long to live. When you receive this letter I would have already left this world, however, I entrust my daughter Sakura to you. I've realized that the arrange marriage between your youngest son and my daughter is still present. Please as my last wish, give my daughter happiness. That's all that I ask for, thank you._

_Haruno Hana_

* * *

Sakura's eyes dripped with tears and she continued to read the letter. She knew her mother loved her. And that her only wish for her was a better and happier life.

"As you see, the arrange marriage between you and I was made years after you were born. My mother is determined to make you happy and live the life your mother wished you had. Plus the marriage would greatly help with the corporation. After you and I wed, I can finally take full control of the business." Sasuke explained. He watched as the pinkette looked down and tears were dripping down from her eyes.

"Nothing makes sense." Sakura muttered, "Nothing about this makes any sense. I don't know how my mother knows your family, but I have heard nothing about this! My mother has yet consulted me about this situation and I don't intend on thinking about it now."

Sasuke smirked.

"They were childhood friends." Sakura looked up, "Our parents that is. I don't know the whole story, but this will have to do."

"What are you saying?" Sakura asked.

"I've met your parents. Both you mother and father." Sakura's eye widened. Her father died before she was born and this man standing in front of her didn't look much older than she was, "You're father died when I was five, so you were three. It's understandable that you don't remember. Three year olds usually don't remember much."

"So you're eighteen?" Sakura asked.

"Aa." Sasuke replied.

"No way, eighteen and running a company?" Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah, my old man decided it was time. It's not like I planned on going to college or anything. My friends have all taken over their respective companies as well." Sakura looked down.

"Alright." Sasuke looked at her not knowing what she had meant, "I accept your proposal. But I do demand some answers."

* * *

Marrying a complete stranger was not on her list of things to do before she died. But neither was getting engaged at the age of sixteen, but it was her mother's last wish nonetheless.

"Alright, that doesn't sound too bad." Sasuke said as he gestured to Sakura to take a seat.

Sakura took a seat and Sasuke sat in front of her. It's starting to look like answers were finally going to be revealed, and damn did Sakura have a lot of questions to ask this Uchiha.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning." Sakura said, "How did you meet my father?"

Sasuke crossed his legs and sat back in his chair, "Aa, how should I put this? I met your father when he came to our place to discuss some business with my father. He encountered me and told me he had a daughter who was close to my age."

"Eh, why would he say that?" Sakura asked confused at her own father's actions. Then again, what did Sakura know about this 'dad' her mother always spoke of?

"He was probably hinting to my father about an arranged marriage. Of course our mothers agreed on it. Ever since then we've been arranged to be married." Sasuke chuckled, "Tell you the truth? I didn't even remember it until oka-san had told me about it."

"I wasn't even sure of it. I don't remember my mother ever speaking of it."

"Like I said, it's understandable that a three year old remembers nothing." Sakura nodded.

"You said you and your friends all have taken over your respective companies, how does that work?" Sasuke smirked. This was going to take a while.

"In the business world we're known as the Konoha Four." Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Konoha Four?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes, Konoha Four was simply made because of how much influence we had on the business world. Despite only being eighteen and was freshly graduated out of high school, we knew a lot. We've dealt with everything from electronics and cosmetics to corporate take overs. Our company may be in Japan but we work all around the world. Uchiha Corps even has a separate building back in America. My brother and father takes care of the business there and I take care of stuff here." Sakura nodded somehow understanding the whole concept of business.

"Who's all in the Konoha Four?" Sakura asked. Sasuke sighed and stood up from his chair. He walked over to the book shelve and came back with a rather large book.

"This book has everything about the Konoha Four. We're business partners so we know everything about each other's business." He said as he threw Sakura the book. She caught it and flipped it open.

On the first page, a picture was shown. This man has striking blue eyes and blond, spiky hair. He has on a black business suit and his face looked nothing professional. He had on a huge grin as if he wasn't on business. Sakura had a good vibe from this man and she hasn't even met him yet.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke said, obviously hinting on this man's name. By this time Sasuke was already back in his seat, "He's the head of the Namikaze Corps. The last names don't match, but no one has any business on that. Their company specializes on more of a large chain business. They own a large chain of hotels in both Japan and America. Everyone thought he was going to fail at the company since he wasn't very smart, but little did they know Naruto had a rather massive knowledge on this subject."

Sakura then flipped the page. The man on the next page looked far more serious than Naruto. His face looked emotionless. He looked professional at the same time warm. But what caught Sakura off guard were his eyes. His eyes looked exactly like Hinatas. His long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail in the back.

"Hyuuga Neji, CEO of the Hyuuga Corps. You may know him from Hinata, they're cousins. The only reason why Hinata didn't take over was because she hasn't graduated yet, but Neji seems to be doing just fine with the company. He specializes in jewelry, comes up with ideas for rings and whatnot. I don't know why we were business partners, but because of Neji the company sold a lot more products than before."

Sakura nodded and turned the page the last time. This time the man looked bored and lazy. He didn't look like a CEO, he resembled more of a commoner than a highly respected boss. His hair was pulled up in a ponytail like Neji but it looked like a pineapple in Sakura's eyes.

"Nara Shikamaru. Little bastard's lazy but comes in handy at times. He's a genius with an IQ of 200, but it doesn't faze him at all. He keeps calm even at the tightest times. He specializes in electronics; he always had the latest gadgets. This is why we are always up to date on the latest electronics like phones and laptops. They were a great help with our companies."

"Wow." Sakura was surprised. These guys weren't much older than her yet they've been running a company for a year, "I hope to meet them soon."

"You will, they come over a lot." Sakura smiled.

"Sounds like a great deal." She didn't know that Sasuke had friends over. She could never tell by how cold his house was.

"Anyways, Kai has already made arrangements for you to stay. Every morning he will take you to school and take you back. Also your job at the café, you will no longer need. And my mother told me you like volleyball?" Sakura nodded, "Everyday Kai will be in charge of everything. Just tell him you have practice and he will be there to pick you up. If you need anything, just tell him. Oh and here." He handed Sakura a credit card, "Feel free to buy whatever you like."

"No that's not necessary. I have my own money." Sakura said pushing the credit card further away.

"I insist. This life is different from yours Sakura; you can't wear the clothes you're wearing now." Sasuke explained, "I hear you're good friends with Hinata, have her go shopping with you. She knows what to get."

"I just.. I don't know. I don't want to be a freeloader." Sasuke smirked.

"My mother told me about this." Sasuke sat down, "I know you hate rich people, but right now just enjoy what life has to offer. Don't be all cooped up in your work and what not."

Sakura sighed. As much as Sasuke was right, this just didn't feel right. Or good in this matter. Sakura reached out her hand and took the credit card.

"Good, now go ahead. I will tell Kai to take you to your house to grab your clothes. You will be staying here from now on." Sakura nodded and walked out the door where Kai was waiting. He bowed and the two made their way to the car.

Sasuke looked out of his window to see Sakura's retreating figure. He smirked. Haruno Sakura was indeed interesting.

**A/N: Yeah guys, I'm done. I'm tired and I hope all of you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be about how Sakura adapts to this rich life and probably some romance? Hmm.**

**ANYWAYS, REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I've had a lot of Favorite Stories and Story Alerts, but you guys never told me what you thought of the story. I'd really like to hear from you guys and I'd like you to tell me if I need to improve on anything!**

**Let's try breaking 20+ reviews okay? And I'll see about another early updated chapter? Hm, that's up to you guys! 20+ reviews and a early update, 20 or less reviews equals no early update.**

**THANK YOU! NOW RAPE THAT REVIEW BUTTON!**

**-TU AMOR**


	3. Problems

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! This chapter took me a long time to write because of some things that needed to be sort out! AND A BIG THANKS TO HEATHER MOCKING FOR HELPING ME WITH MY STORY! Enjoy the chapter everyone!**

* * *

**Engaged at Sixteen**

**Chapter 3: Problems**

* * *

Sakura stared at her now empty house with a bit of unwillingness. This house has been with her through thick and thin, it was hers and her mother's home. She's been living here for as long as she can remember. No matter how beat up or old this place was she still didn't want to leave it behind.

She sighed and made her way out of the door. Kai already had her bags in the car before she even made it out the door. Kai was now assigned to take her anywhere she wanted. I guess its part of the life with the riches.

* * *

Once she returned to the Uchiha manor she saw Sasuke waiting for her. He was in casual clothing but was not wearing what she had seen him in before. He was attired in black slacks and a white dress shirt with two buttons undone. It showed his toned chest and you could clearly see his abs that hide beneath the shirt.

She mentally blushed at the thought. Sure she knew he was still young and not much older than she was. But it's no lie that Uchiha Sasuke was a sex god. So let's just end the thought there before anyone starts drooling.

"Sakura, come. I'll show you around the house." he said. She nodded and walked towards him while Kai was bringing her stuff into the house.

Sasuke took her hand in his and walked into the house. She blushes a deep scarlet. She barely met this guy two hours ago and he was already holding her hand like it was nothing.

The two came upon the foyer. They walked through the area and into what looked like a kitchen, "This is the kitchen. Everyday we'll have breakfast and dinner here. Occasionally lunch as well. The chef will make anything you like."

She nodded and marveled at the sight of the kitchen. It seemed like a regular kitchen. The marble countertops and the oak cabinets stood out to her.

Next he showed her the living room, pools, gym and lastly her favorite, the library. Sasuke told her that he did a lot of research in this room and also had a lot of medical books lying around here. Sakura couldn't wait to grab a book and relax with it next to the fire.

"Lastly this is your room. Mine is right down the hall and theres a bathroom attached." Sasuke said as he opened the door. Inside she saw all her bags lying on the floor waiting to be unpacked by her. A large king sized bed was in the middle and two lamps were on two nightstands next to the bed. On the other side of the room was a desk for homework and there was even a laptop there. Obviously expecting her to use it.

"Wow, this is a lot Sasuke! Thank you!" she said running into the room. The room itself was almost the same size as half of her old house.

"Hn, I knew you'd like it." Sakura smiled.

"This is all too much though. I don't need a laptop." he frowned.

"Of course you do. If you're going to focus in your studies, a laptop should be included in your work." he explained.

"Alright I guess. But thank you again for all this! I can't thank you enough!" Sasuke smirked and walked up behind her.

"I can find a way for you to thank me." he whispered in her ear. His hot breathe and husky voice sent chills down Sakura's back.

His smirk widened when she stiffened. He made that his cue to start pressing himself to her and attaching his hands to her waist. He felt her whole body tense up and relax at the same exact moment. His lips attacked her neck, licking and sucking the supple skin slowly.

Sakura's whole body felt amazing. She's never felt like this before. Even getting a raise at the cafe didn't feel this good. But at the same time she knew it was wrong. She just met Sasuke hours ago and they're already at this point.

She turned her body around and set her hands on his chest pushing him away. But he didn't budge. His hands tightened at her waist and pushed himself closed to her small frame.

"S-Sasuke wait! Stop!" she pled. She could feel her body slowly giving into his touch.

"Hn. I don't want to." he said as he made his way up her neck and pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura shut her eyes and began pounding in his chest, begging him to stop. Her struggled became slower and her body became betraying her. She gave in and began kissing him back. They didn't even notice the knocking on the door or the door opening.

"Sakura-san, have you seen young master? I can't find him anywhere." Kai's voice rang in the bedroom. His eyes widened at the scene of the couple in front of him, "S-sorry!"

When Kai fled the room Sakura finally managed to pull away. She palm connected with Sasuke's cheek shortly. Sasuke's eyes widened as he landed his own hand on his stinging cheek.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I think it's time for you to leave my room. I will see you at dinner." she said. Without another glance Sasuke made his way out of Sakura's room.

Sakura immediately shut the door and pressed her back against it. God, what has she done? Right, she gave in and kissed the Uchiha Sasuke. The man who she's supposed to be engaged soon. So it shouldn't matter right? I mean they were going to get engaged soon anyways.

Wrong.

That's what Sakura thought. Everything was wrong in so many levels. He was still a complete stranger in her life. Nothing was right in her mind. She couldn't think with all the emotions that clouded her mind.

She ran to the bathroom and shut the door, demanding to take a shower and forget it all. She looked at herself through the mirror but one thing caught her eyes. A redish purple spot on her neck. Her hand moved across the mark.

Damn, it was a kiss mark.

* * *

Sasuke sat down at his desk hand still clutching his redden cheek. _She_ had slapped him. She had _slapped_ him. She had slapped_ him_. His mind couldn't grasp that idea. Many women would fall at his knees and beg him to do that to them. But this girl, the girl was different in so many ways. Her bubbly personality when she happy, even when her family was going through some tough times, or her annoyance to him which he didn't know whether he liked it or whether he hated it. He knew she was younger than he was.

Two years was nothing. He's never been with women younger than he was. All the women he was involved with we're either older or his age. And this was the girl he was supposed to be engaged with and marry in the future. Suppose he was going too fast. He had just met the girl and he was pretty sure there was a mutual attraction.

He had to find some way to forget all of this. He pulled out his paperwork and a pen. His hands began moving around the paper. Pen marks and his elegant writing came coming.

"Yuuki!" he called. Yuuki was his personal maid. She was like a second mother to him since his real mother was in America.

"Yes Sasuke?" Yuuki asked coming into the room.

"Tell everyone I will be eating in the office today." he said not even looking up from the paperwork.

"But Sasuke. Sakura-sama just arrived today, shouldn't you atleast eat with her tonight?" Yuuki said not bothering to be polite.

"No it's fine. I'm sure she'll understand. Plus I have lots of paperwork to do since I went to show her around the house." he explained.

"Alright. I will notify the chefs." Yuuki said.

"Also, I will be going out tomorrow night." Yuuki froze.

"Of course. I will let them know." with that Yuuki left the room.

* * *

It was dinner time. Sakura made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kai pulled out a chair for her and she sat down. He looked a bit uneasy after what he had seen in Sakura's bedroom. A plate was sat in front of her but she only saw the table set for one.

"Where's Sasuke?" she asked Kai.

"Sasuke's up in the office. He needed to take care of a few paperwork." a maid said. Sakura turned around to face a middle aged women, "Hello Sakura- san, I'm Yuuki, Sasuke's personal maid."

The first thing Sakura noticed was her manners. She formally introduced herself but unlike everyone else in the house, she didn't call Sasuke with any formalities.

"He still hasn't finished?" Sakura ask taking a bit of her food.

"Apparently not. He took a break to show Sakura-san around the house." Yuuki said. Her eyes narrowed at the mark on Sakura's neck.

"Oh." Sakura said. Sasuke didn't necessarily need to show her around the house.

When Sakura had finished her meal she made her way to the library. She thought since she didn't have school tomorrow, she would read by the fire like she had planned when she first saw the room. Kai had accompanied her, in case she needed anything.

She walked into the library and marveled at the sight. It looked just like the public library where she used to go. There were shelves of books and tables or couches lying around. There was a fire by a couch where she decided would be her reading spot.

She walked by the shelves labeled medical studies. She was shocked at how much information they had on medical studies. She picked one out on cancer, ovarian to be exact. She smiled and walked back to the couch. She plopped herself down and opened the book.

She was halfway done with the book when the door of the library opened. She looked up and in walked Yuuki. She was still dressed in her black and white vest and black dress pants.

"Oh there you are Sakura-san. I've been looking all over for you." Yuuki said. Sakura frowned.

"Sorry. I don't have school tomorrow and decided to curl up in a book. What is it that you need?" Yuuki made her way over to Sakura and bowed.

"I was wondering if I could speak with you privately." Sakura looked at Yuuki with wondering eyes.

"Sure." she had before looking over Yuuki, "Kai could you please step out for a minute?" Kai bowed and walked out closing the door after him.

"Thank you Sakura-san." Yuuki said. Sakura smiled. This woman knew how to make her warm inside.

"Please, sit. And just call me Sakura." Yuuki bowed and took a seat next to Sakura on the couch.

"Of course." Sakura smiled.

"Now what did you want to talk to me about?" Yuuki looked down at her fingers.

"I wanted to ask you for a favor." Sakura's eyes softened.

"What is it?"

"It's Sasuke actually. He's planning on going out tomorrow night. Most likely to the club." Yuuki said. Sakura could see the worry in Yuuki's eyes.

"Is it wrong to go to the club?" Sakura asked. Yuuki shook her head.

"Of course not. He may be the CEO and it may not be wrong for him but he gets a little friendlier than he's supposed to." Yuuki explained.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki chuckled.

"Judging by the size of your hickey, you know what I mean." Sakura blushed and he hand immediately covered the hickey.

"It was a mistake anyways. It shouldn't have happened." Yuuki smiled.

"Right, because then the girls he's been involved with would also be a mistake."

"Girls?" Yuuki nodded.

"Yes, girls. They're all over the club at night. He always manages to bring one home every time." Sakura was shocked, but kind of anticipated it. He knew Sasuke was friendly, maybe too friendly in his case.

"So what do you need from me?" Sakura asked dryly.

"I want you to stop this habit of his." Sakura chuckled this time.

"Are you kidding me? Changing him would be harder than carrying an elephant across the sea." Yuuki looked down.

"I thought you could. When Sasuke first seen a picture of you, he immediately thought about how beautiful you were." Yuuki said grabbing Sakura's hands, "You're nothing like the girls he brings home. You have a heart. You're not a gold digger like them!"

"How do you know that?" Sakura asked, "I could be marrying Sasuke for his money." Yuuki smiled.

"But you aren't. You're humble and sweet. Too sweet and innocent to think about that." Sakura smiled.

"I don't think I can help in any way. More or so, I don't know how to." Sakura explained. She didn't know how to help Sasuke or whether she wanted to or not.

"Let's just start just persuading him not to go." Yuuki explained, "Only you can do it. I've tried and as you can see, I failed quite miserably."

"How can we persuade him not to?" Sakura asked. If anyone knew, Sasuke was a stubborn person.

"That's for you to find out. Go, he's in his office." Yuuki said as she pulled Sakura up from the couch and gently pushed her out of the library.

* * *

Reluctantly, she just went with it. She wasn't sure if she could do it. It's not really exactly her job to change him. Everyone knows you can't hangs a player and his player ways. Trust me, half the girls have tried.

Sakura walked up the stairs and looked at up at the door of Sasuke's office. She knocked once and then twice but no one answered. She decided to walk in herself. She turned the door knob and walked in.

In the office she could see Sasuke's head on the desk. She could hear a slight sound of snores and heavy breaths. She walked over and looked on his desk. He seems to have finished it all and pushed it all away before plopping himself down.

She smiled and gathered the paper, carefully so nothing was messed up or wrong. She gathered them all and set them on his desk along with his pen. She walked over to the couch and took the blanket that rested on the arm rest. She unfolded the blanket and wrapped it carefully around Sasuke while she took in his sleeping face.

He looked too innocent, too innocent to be playing with women like he was. She would have never taken Sasuke for that kind of man. She's seen many of those kind of men. They would try and flirt with her at the cafe and she would always reject them. But Sasuke looked nothing like them.

He looked professional. He looks like a CEO. He looks reliable. But those all could be used to get girls. She wondered how much he's been through.

She sighed and walked over to the door. She smiled and looked back a Sasuke before turning off the lights.

"Nice job today Sasuke. Rest now." she said to him even though he couldn't hear her. She walked out and shut the door carefully behind her.

She went to her own room and prepared for bed. Tomorrow she would go shopping, like Sasuke had suggested. She would call up Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Tomorrow she would relax and not think about it all.

But she knew, she knew she was in heaps of trouble.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is probably filled with grammar errors! I just kind of rushed through this! So sorry, life's been busy!**

**DON'T LEAVE WITHOUT REVIEWING! ITS VERY MUCH APPERICIATED!(:**

**ALRIGHT GUYS! NOW I WOULD LOVE FOR THIS STORY TO BEAT SURFING UP SOME LOVE! SURFING UP SOME LOVE CURRENTLY HAS SIX CHAPTERS AND 51 REVIEWS! THIS STORY SO FAR HAS THREE CHAPTERS AND _ONLY 18 REVIEWS. WHEN CHAPTER 3 CAME OUT ON SURFING UP SOME LOVE, THE REVIEWS EXCEEDED 18, SO COME ON GUYS!_**

**_MORE REVIEWS, FASTER UPDATES!_**

**_NORMAL UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE A WEEK OR TWO, BUT IF THE REVIEWS HIT THE JACKPOT, IT WILL BE WITHIN THE WEEK FOR SURE!_**

**-TU AMOR****  
**


End file.
